


inception

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Based on spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Alex. Was he me before I was me?”Harvey closes the door, simply to buy time to wrap his head around what Mike is trying to ask. “Have you watched Inception without supervision again? You know you can’t do that.”





	inception

**Author's Note:**

> based on [these episode stills](http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/07/suits-episode-702-statue-promotional.html)

“Mike, you do realize that these late night visits are only cute in the movies.”

Betraying his own words, Harvey steps aside and lets Mike in.

“Was he me?” Mike all but blurts as he makes his way through half Harvey’s condo before he stops and turns around, looking a little frayed.

“Excuse me?”

“Alex. Was he me before I was me?”

Harvey closes the door, simply to buy time to wrap his head around what Mike is trying to ask. “Have you watched Inception without supervision again? You know you can’t do that.”

Mike’s shoulders sag and he groans in frustration. “Will you just answer the question?”

“I would if any of your gibberish was making any sense.” For a moment, Harvey just watches Mike where he’s somehow pacing while remaining in one spot. “Mike, what is going on?”

Mike puffs out a breath. “I… I talked to Alex today and he said something and it… rattled me.”

“I can tell. What did he say?”

“He said that… that you and he… were best friends.”

“That’s what has you… are you jealous?”

That’s as far as Harvey gets when Mike throws his hands up in frustration. “I knew this was a stupid idea. I should have known you would make fun of..”

“He wasn’t.” This time, Harvey interrupts him. “We are friends, yes, but… he wasn’t you. He never was. And never will be.” 

Mike sighs in what sounds like relief. “Harvey, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I…”

“You’re it, Mike.”

The sudden silence between them is deafening.

It’s Mike who breaks it with an awkward little laugh. “Now you’re making it sound like you’re…”

“Yes.”

“You mean you…”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

A little smile tugs at Harvey’s lips. “Also, yes.”

Mike sits down on the armrest of one of the chairs. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just-” The corner of Harvey’s mouth and his shoulder somehow shrug in unison. “-remember when you’re having one your little meltdowns again.”

“I will.”

A beat passes between them until Harvey speak again. “You wanna stay and watch Inception?”

Mike breaks into a grin. “Yeah, I think I would like that.”

“Grab a bear?”

“Will do.” Mike goes over to the fridge but turns before he opens it. “Thank you, Harvey. For telling me.”

Another shrug. “That’s what best friends do, right?”


End file.
